Aura Kingdom The Shadow Knight's Daughter
by taffybratz
Summary: Based off my favorite online MMORPG game - Akane Shinju Thought She Was A Regular Girl Who Was Adopted By A Family In Port Skandia Until One Day She Became A Envoy Of Gaia And As Her Adventure Continues She Discovers Who Her Parents Are And That She Has To Save The World From The Shadow Knight Summary Sucks But The Story Is Better Than It
1. Chapter 1

Akane Looked At Her Twin Dual Swords With A Gulp. So Many Thought's Were Going Through Her Head. Most Were 'So This Is It...' She Sighed Heavily And Looked At Analisa. "A-Analisa...Are You Sure You Want To Give These To Me?" Akane Asked The Pink Haired Girl In Front Of Her In A Nervous Tone. "You Know I Tend To Somehow Break My Weapons When Battling..." She Strapped The Two Swords To Her Backpack

Analisa Nodded Seriously "Yes, I Am Sure" She Looked Around At The Soldiers/Knights "I Wish I Were Giving It To You Under Better Circumstances. I Had Always Hoped To Create The Perfect Weapon For You, But I Though The Gift Would Be For A Happier Occasion" Analisa Turned Her Attention Back To The White Haired Teenager. "Templar Commander Andre Has Already Left For The Front Lines. However, The Shadow Knight's Minions Are Incredibly Tenacious Even Skilled Templars Find It Difficult To Take Down These Foes."

This Made The Teen's Eyes Widen. Analisa Put Her Hand On Akane's Right Shoulder "All Of Our Hopes Rest Upon You. You Must Defeat The Shadow Knight!" The Pink Haired Blacksmith Said. Akane Nodded Quickly And Ran Toward The Direction Andre Was At.

* * *

><p>"Andre Onii-Chan!" Akane Shouted As She Waved Her Arms To Show She Has Arrived. Once Gotten Close Enough To Hear Him And The Other Templars. She Stopped And Put Her Hands On Her Knees To Catch Her Breath. "Sorry That I Was Late" She Apologized With A Bow.<p>

The Brunette Nodded And Said "Come On, Akane, There Are Still Too Many Demons To Defeat! This Battle's End Will Mean A New Start For Us."

Akane Thought About What Would She'd Do After The Battle When Victoria. A Woman With Purple Hair And Pink Eyes With Red Gasses Whom Was In Silver Armored/Knight Outfit Like Andre Spoke "What's The Order's?" Victoria Said. Bringing The Teen Back To Reality.

Andre Sighed "It Didn't Occur To Me That It Would Take So Much Manpower To Defeat These Beastly Demons. They're Far Stronger Than We Ever Anticipated" He Said "We Have To Do Something, And There's No Time To Waste." Andre Glanced In The Direction Of The Demon Army, His Brow Furrowed. "Just As I Expected, There They Are!" He Pointed Out A Few Of The Stronger, Taller Demons In The Army."The Tall Ones Are The Commanders, And They've Got Skills None Of Their Subordinates Could Match. Akane, You've Got To Finish Them Off. Don't Let Them Leave Here Alive! Otherwise. Waves Upon Waves Of Those Beasts Will Be Upon Us!"

"Hai!" Was Her Response And Then Everyone Went Into The Battle Against The Demon Army.

**After The Final Demon Commander Was Defeated**

* * *

><p>It Took A Good Twenty Five Minutes But Finally They Defeated The Demon Commanders. Akane Stared At The Dead Body's Of The People The Shadow Knight Killed In Less Than A Minute. Thus Making Her Glare At Him.<p>

Andre Glared At The Shadow Knight "Hear Me. Shadow Knight. Even If I Fall Here, Heroes Will Rise To Stop You. Evil Will Not Endure!" Andre Shouted As The Invisible Chain/Force Of Magic Tighten And Made Him Almost Fall To His Knees.

"Oh Really?" The Shadow Knight Chuckled Darkly "Only Fools Such As Yourself Will Try To Stop Me" He Said

The White Haired Teen Ran Up To Andre "Are You Okay Onii-Chan?" She Asked. Her Red Eyes Full Of Worry.

Dismissing Her Question. Andre Said "Blast It...There Must Be A Way To Defeat This Guy..." Through Grievously Injured, Andre Strained Against The Pressure Exerted On Him By The Shadow Knight. "Akane, You And Your Eidolons Are Our Last Line Of Defense! You're The Only One Strong Enough To Withstand The Shadow Knight's Dark Power..." He Groans And Grits His Teeth As He Struggles To Resist The Shadow Knight's Crushing Power.

Akane Looked At The Brown Haired Man With The Intent Of Driving Away The Invisible Power Which Has Chained Him Down. "Forget About Me, Akane...Everything We've Fought For Will Be In Vain If You Fall!" Andre Said. His Gaze Was Urgent, Pleading.

"The Only Way We Can Combat The Shadow Knight's Encompassing Evil Is Through The Power Of Gaia." She Muttered. Remembering A Riddle She Was Told Back In Blizzard Burg. She Took A Deep Breath And Summoned Sigrun.

Sigrun Nodded At Her Envoy Before Getting Into A Battle Stance. Knowing This Was The Final Battle Between Good And Evil. Akane Nodded Firmly.

"You're Going To Use Your Ultimate Skill, Aren't You...Do It, Together With Your Eidolon, And Defeat Him!" Andre Said

That Was When The Shadow Knight Spoke Up "I Don't Recall You Ever Being This Hopelessly Incompetent, Andre." The Shadow Knight Said As He Exerts More Power On Andre. Making The Templar Cry Out In Agonizing Pain.

Blood Splatters From Andre's Mouth As He Fall To His Knees, But He Grits His Teeth, Glaring At The Shadow Knight With Fierce Defiance "Akane...Akane...Will Definitely Defeat You!" The Templar Commander Shouted

"Oh? Is That So?" He Turned His Head In The Teenage Girl's Direction "I Suppose, Since You Insist, I Shall Demonstrate To Akane What True Power Is!" The Shadow Knight Said. Thus Making Akane Tighten Her Grip On Her Twin Dual Swords.

* * *

><p>Akane Did A Combo Attack With Sigrun To Finish The Shadow Knight However He Disappeared Into A Black Poof Of Smoke And Once He Did She Felt Like Something Was Off "That's Weird...He Shouldn't Have Been This Easy To Stop..." She Whispered To Sigrun.<p>

Sigrun Nodded "True...I Feel Like Someone's Watching Us..." Sigrun Whispered Back Quietly.

"Have You Made It?" Andre Said Weakly As He Grasps His Sword, Squeezing The Hilt Tightly As Akane Felt A Sense Of Impending Doom Pressing Down Upon Her.

Then Out Of No Where A Purple Lighting Bolt Hit The Teen. Making Her Fall To Her Knees In Pain. She Then Heard A Voice Say "You Seem Awfully Proud For Besting A Illusion" She Looked Up At The Shadow Knight _"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL THIS GUY?! A FREAKING CAR?! Wait...What's A Car...?" _She Thought

The Shadow Knight Smirked And Bent Down To Her Level "You Know..." He Began "You Can Always Join Me...My Dear Daughter.." He Finished.

_"What A Baka..." _She Glared At Him "And Why I Would Do That After All Those Times You Try To Kill Me?" She Questioned Bitterly With A -_- Face

He Shrugged "Just Figured You Valued Your Life Sinc-" His Sentence Was Interrupted By Akane Saying "I Know Your Freaking Plans You Moron. If I Join You As Soon As I Turn My Back Around You'll Kill Me"

"Well What You Know" He Stood Back Up And Crossed His Arms "Little Akane Actually Figured It Out" He Mocked

"Well What You Know" She Began Mocking Him "Little Akane Is Going To Kick Your Ass Once She Get's Up!"

The Shadow Knight Raised A Brow And Chuckled "Yeah...I Don't Think So" And With That He Made Demons Made Of Flames Lift Her Off Her Feet And Choke Her As He Set Her On Fire "You Have Interfered With My Plans For The Last Time Brat! Daughter Or Not Your Going To Die, Right Here, Right Now!" And That Was The Last Thing She Heard Before Everything Went Black.

* * *

><p>"The Heck!" Akane Shouted As She Awoke From Her Dream "What The Heck Was That?!" She Breathed Heavily As She Remember The Dream.<p>

"Akane! Your Late For Work!" Shelia's Voice Sounded From Downstairs

"Ehh?!" Akane Looked At Her Clock "I'M LATE!" She Quickly Got Out Of Bed And Began Getting Dress _"I'm So Fire!" _She Thought.

Though She Could Of Swore She Was Awake Two Hour's Ago. Lately She's Been Having Weird Dreams And These Dreams Which Were More Like Nightmares Have Been Going On For Several Days Therefore She Hasn't Been Getting Much Sleep.

A Few Months Ago She Was Told That She Was Adopted Which To Be Honest Wasn't Much Of A Surprise. Seeing That She Was The Only Member In The Family With White Hair And Red Eyes. Though It Didn't Bother Her About Being Adopted. She Simply Continue On With Her Life Since Really. It Was Nothing To Freak Out About. She Was Okay With Being Adopted As Long As She Had A Family That Loved Her And Had A Roof Over Her Head There Was Nothing To Complain About. Port Skandia Was Your Normal Peaceful Everyday Fishing Village.

What Does She Know About Her Real Parents? Nothing Much. Heck Even Her Adopted Parents Don't Know Much. As Far As They Know Was That She Was One Day Given To Her Adopted Family And The Person Who Gave Her To Them Said That Her Mom Died And Her Dad Disappeared To Gaia Know's Where. So Really. Though If Their Alive And She Ever Meets Them Her Question Would Be 'Why The Heck Do I Look Like A Freaking Vampire?!" And "Why Was I Named Deep Red Pearl?! O_O"

However That Was What Made Her Dreams More Strange. A Random Man In Black Armor With The Same Hair And Eye Color As Her Called Her His Daughter. But She Never Believed The Dreams Since He Always Kills Her Therefore Meaning It's Impossible For Him To Be Her Dad. Or Is It?

She Ran Out The Door In A Hurry To Go See The Postman In The Town Since She Delivers Packages To The Town's Residents. Next Year She Would Be Eight Teen. Shelia Asked Her The Day She Was Told That She Was Adopted If She Wanted To Go Find Her Real Parents Or Remain In Port Skandia. To Which She Replied With "I'm Staying In Port Skandia. I Grew Up Here So Why Leave?"

Little Did She Know That Today Was The Day Her Life Changed Forever And Go On A Adventure Of A Life Time. Today Was The Day She Met Merrilee. Her First Eidolon...

**_This Is The Story Of A Envoy Of Gaia..._**

"Hey Sorry I'm Late!" She Told Her Boss And Smiled Brightly.

**_Let The Story Begin..._**

* * *

><p>Before You Ask The Reason Why People Said Akane's Name All The Time Is Because That's How Many Time's They Say Your Avatar's Name In It. No She's Not A Vampire Or Unusually Pale. It Was A Joke Since She Has White Hair And Red Eyes. Akane Is Her First Name And It Mean's Deep Red In Japanese Which Added Humor Since She Has Red Eyes. Whilst Shinju. Her Middle Name Means Pearl. So In English She'd Be Call Deep Red Pearl.<p>

Everyone Says Japanese Words Since Well...Aura Kingdom Is A Anime MMORPG Game. Anyways I Basically Had This Idea For A While And Figured To Write It And As Seen Akane Is The Daughter Of Suna And Reinhardt.

Though I Might Skip Some Places Since The Game's Story Get's Exciting After Cactakara Forest...So...

Chapter 2 Coming Soon! Ttyl!


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I forgot to give Shelia a package and the worse thing of all is the fact that I live with her and still forgot!" Akane muttered quietly "...Maybe I should blame those bad dreams..." she sighed heavily and after doing so she tripped on something.

And once she hit the ground and dropped the package Willie gave her. she looked behind her and snapped "Alright! whose the cruel joker?!" then she sweat dropped when she saw that no one was there besides two swords _"It's official...I'm losing my mind O_o..." _the white haired teen thought and looked around "Um...does anybody own these swords?" she asked and to her dismay no one responded _"Why did my life suddenly become a horror film?...wait...what's a horror film?" _

Akane shrugged and picked the two swords up. maybe a member of the garrison lost them? she placed them on top the package and then proceed to walk to her adoptive family's house. "Yo Shelia! I have a package to give to you" she said as she try to open the door without dropping what she's carrying.

Shelia opened the door "Oh! there's the package I've been expecting!" Shelia said happily and then noticed the two swords "Where did you get those sweetie?"

"Erm...they magically appeared so I was giving them to the town's guards?" Akane replied in a awkward tone as Shelia took the two swords off the top of the package so the seventeen year old can give her the package.

"They...magically appeared?" Shelia said with a raised brow. "Does this have something to do with those dreams of your's? you haven't told anyone what their about and i'm beginning to worry"

Akane laughed awkwardly and waved her on "It's nothing! trust me mom. dreams are just dreams. and that's that" she said sheepishly. knowing if she told her adoptive mother about her dream that Shelia would surely freak out. especially about the whole fighting against demons and a freaky knight wanna-be that kill's her in the end of the dream. "So...does anyone in the town own these?" she changed the subject and referred to the two swords.

Shelia shook her head as she began to open the package "Not that I know of" She replied. She then began to mutter something and turned to Akane "Akane, sweetie, can you be a dear and do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Okay, you see these boxes of jam just arrived from the port. Please help me deliver them to the merchant's in the village."Sheila then gives a frown only a irritated mother can have "Also, ask them if they have seen your brother, Joel. I have no idea where he is."

This made Akane confused "Didn't he come home last night?" the teenager asked confusedly and as a reply. Shelia shook her head. _"That's odd...could of sworn he was in his room when I went to bed last night..."_

**Later...**

* * *

><p>Akane bit her lip. where could that little brother of her's be? sure they weren't blood related but still. she cared about his well-being. she walked up to Shelia "I got some good news and bad news. which one do you want first mom?"<p>

Shelia sweat dropped "Umm...the good news?"

"The good news is the merchants minus Betsy that is. loves the jam"

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is no one has seen Joel"

This made Shelia shake her head with a sigh as Theia. Akane's adoptive younger sister said "That's our classic Joel. always runnin' around and won't tell anyone where he's going"

"Hasn't anyone seen Joel? Where has that boy gone?" Shelia glanced around anxiously. "I ought to go look for him. could you give this lunchbox to York? when you see him, ask him to find you a suitable job."

"K" and with that she began walking away. and that was when she got a uneasy feeling, on one hand something told her 'DON'T GO TO YORK!' On the other hand it also said 'Go...you'll be surprised at what happens!"

Which either way gave her a chill up her spine. she shook her head and continued on with her daily routine.

**Later that day...**

* * *

><p><em>"Why won't this UFO leave me alone?!" <em>She wondered as she gathered the last gem for Elena. first she was stronger than usual because she was actually able to cut down a tree and then she fainted twice and the second time she woke up she found a UFO hovering beside her...now she wonder's if it's too late to go back to bed and retry everything the next day. she was never the one to believe in the supernatural but it seems that she is starting to believe in it now.

"Miss Elena! I got the three gems you needed" Akane said and try to sound calm as she gave the gems to Elena. each gem was practically vibrating with energy.

After Elena embeds the three gems in her staff. they begin to radiate dazzling rays of brilliant light. "Ah. they've regained their power. next, I will cast the exorcism spell on you. if it goes as planned. it will remove the Spirit following you." the white haired teen nodded "However, if it fails, and the spirit takes you over, I will have no choice but to use my magic to defeat you. do you understand?"

Akane paled and began praying to Gaia and everyone up in the Aura Kingdom as Elena waved her staff and began chanting something she couldn't understand afterwards Akane began to float. she try to relax as the wind whip around her. but she couldn't help but let out a small shriek of surprise. then the air suddenly became violent, as though it is trying to swallow her whole and a electric pain shot through her body.

_"I'M GONNA DIE!" _She thought as colored spots began to appear as a sign that she was going to faint.

"Akane?!" Elena cried out when she saw the pain on her face and immediately stopped reciting the incantation. the light of the spell extinguished, Akane collapsed to the ground in pain. then the blue glowing orb that had following her had formed into creature she has never seen before.

The white haired teen slowly got up and glanced at Elena who, in turn. is also looking at her with a face of complete shock. "I...I never...well, this is unexpected." Elena could hardly take her eyes off the creature beside the seventeen year old.

Akane was about to say something when a garrison member ran up to them and explained to the seventeen year old that Brian had gone crazy and kidnapped Joel. to which the young girl replied with "THAT MOTHER ****!" and began to walk away when the mysterious creature said "Please take me with you, you'll need my help!"

"Okay...you can come but leave Brian to me. I want to kick that baka's ass for kidnapping my little brother," The seventeen year old girl said and with that they went after Brian. while doing so she learned the mysterious creature's name was Merrilee and that she is her Eidolon. and that Akane should bring the two swords with her due to Brian being a Envoy of Gaia too and that it could be dangerous fighting him unarmed.

* * *

><p>"BRIAN COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL BREAK THEM!" Akane's voice sounded in a angry tone.<p>

Merrilee sweat dropped "Shouldn't we do a sneak attack?" the eidolon asked while blinking.

"Screw sneak attacks! he kidnapped Joel so I wanna go see him in person and kick him from Mars and back!" Akane replied. making the eidolon stare at her weirdly. Merrilee jumped/flew backwards a few itches when her Envoy said "There's the jackass!"

"M-Master...wait" Merrilee said as she try to hold the overprotective sister back as she began charging toward Brian and his bloodthirsty panther. "You...shouldn't charge into things like this!"

"And why not?! he can try to kill Joel any minute now!"

Sighing. Merrilee let her Envoy go. and let's just say as soon as she did so Akane tackled Brian to the ground within seconds and that made Merrilee make a face like this O_O afterwards she began to fight Brian's bloodthirsty panther. seeing that it about to pounce on her Envoy.

Brain got up from the ground and grabbed Akane by the wrists "So you have a spirit too? it look's like we're not so different. C'mon. join me!" To which as a reply Akane kicked him in his 'area' and made him sing opera by doing so. she then took this chance to get as far as him from possible.

"Heck no! I am here to save my brother not join a walking sugar plum!" The white haired girl exclaimed as she glared at him with Merrilee by her side. as well as referring to his purple clothes.

"No?!" Brian glared at her "You're also here to save this little devil. so you'll come to a sorry end like them!" he stated before going into a battle stance.

"Okay then. if you say so baka" she said calmly and went into a battle stance as well. then after what seemed like year's Akane shouted "Merrilee go after his panther!" and with that they went into battle. Merrilee using her ice magic on the bloodthirsty panther whilst Akane fought Brain with her swords.

After the battle was over...Brain turned into a monster literally..."WHAT DAH FUDGE?! THAT'S A FACE ONLY A BRICK CAN LOVE!" Was Akane's reaction to his new err...look. Brain was about to hit her however she blocked the attack with her two swords. she then back flipped and ran at at him and began slicing n' dicing and for the final strike her and Merrilee did a combo attack. that which made Akane made dizzy since they went around in circles.

"Master, are you okay?" Merrilee asked in a concerned tone.

Akane nodded slowly "Y-Yeah...just let the room stop spinning and I'll get back to ya" was her reply as she try'd to ignore what Brain was saying.

"I'll be watching you Pandemonium's shores" Brain said and well...fell down as a signal that he has been defeated and or died. though Akane shivered at the thought of him watching her.

_"Pervert!" _She thought as Shelia and York Ran up to Joel. she turned around to look at her adoptive parents and brother. she smiled and walked up to them.

As she walked up to them she heard her adoptive father freaking out and asking a dozen of questions "Joel, are you okay? are you hurt?" York examines the boy frantically, searching for wounds.

Joel looked at his parents "Dad, Brain...he's not...he transformed...I was so scared..." Joel said as he began crying.

"Don't be afraid, son. hush. daddy's here. it will be alright." York glanced at Akane with unease.

_"Will it really be okay?" _The teenager wondered.

"Akane...can you explain to us what happen here...?" York asked

This made her gulp and bit her lip nervously as Joel said "Mom, Dad, why are you looking at Akane that way? My sister saved me from a serious baddie. without my sister, I would have never seen you again."

"Joel...dad just thinks..." York sighs. Akane saw a tingle of fear in his eyes. which made her look down to the ground.

"Joel, we know. but there are still a couple of things we have to figure out..." Shelia said

That was when Kane spoke up "Chief York! Akane shouldn't stay in Port Skandia. nobody can guarantee this freak won't go crazy. for everyone's safety, Akane should leave." He said sternly

However whilst York stayed quiet Sheila said "Kane! Bite your tongue!"

"Dad! Akane is a good person! you're just going to send my sister away?!" Joel said as he looked at his dad.

"Kane, how could you say such a thing?!" Elena shouted/said

"Am I lying? you saw what became of Brian. how can I be sure the same won't happen to Akane? anyone under the curse should leave for the good of our village!" Kane shouted

Akane turned to Shelia "M-Mom?" Shelia rested a hand on her shoulder tenderly. she can't help but shed a single tear. all of the suffering and fear she has hidden deep within herself suddenly leaped to the surface.

Shelia looked at her adopted daughter "I think that's enough for the day. everyone is exhausted. you'll still have to say something eventually, but for now, let's all get some rest."

And with those words thus started a new day...

**The end is just the beginning...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Done! YES!Though since i based all this from memory of the game some part's might not together though seeing that i got to go to bed i didn't have enough time to put most the quests in the story.<p>

Though i'd try to make Akane more of a protective over her family type of person because anybody would freak out if their sibling was kidnapped. blood or not.

However i think i'll skip Heloina coast. Crescent hill and Cactakara Forest since i have most the chapter's after those three places planned o.o

Also sorry for any typos or such i have been awake for a whole day and i can barely keep my eyes open O_o and i plan to do a few chapters that are non plot-related since at level 55 you have to get to level 60 to finish the main story quest so there will be five chapters that aren't related to the game's plot. one will be about Akane going back to Port Skandia to relax and such but Reinhardt decides to come to Port Skandia to either burn the village down or to go kill Akane and her adoptive family. o.o

I had Joel call Akane his sister instead of hero and savior because that kinda would of made it sound like he never knew her at all and made Akane call Merrilee when she was a glowing blue ball thing a UFO since that's what it looked like at first to me o_o'

My Aura Kingdom Avatar name is Crystalstargaze and i play on Channel 02

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

People Still Stared At Her Weirdly And She Didn't Know Why. Akane Looked At Her Clothes. They Weren't Revealing Anything So Why The Stares? **( She's Wearing The Mirror Bandit Outfit From AK )**

"Erm...Merrilee Are You As Uncomfortable As I Am?" She Asked Her Companion. Her Normally Calm Expression Replaced With One Of Discomfort. "Because Everyone's Staring At Us As If We're Aliens..."

Oddly Enough. Ever Since She Left Port Skandia Strange Things Had Happened. Strange Things Such As Having To Fight Off Pirates. Fighting Gnomes. Markars And A Cursed Envoy. And Last But Not Least Robots Dwarves Built That Went Crazy. A Fairy That Almost Killed Her And Some Stone Creature,

Though Two New Eidolons Wanted To Tag Along With Her On Her Journey. Their Names Were Sigrun And Gigas, What Freaked Her Out However Was The Fact That Sigrun Was The Woman In Blue From Her Dreams.

Then Augustus. The Person Whom Helped Her Create The Soul Separating Machine. Suggested She'd Go To Navea And Ask Grand Bishop Belenus If There Was Anything He Could Do About It.

So Here She Was. Walking To The Church. Though The First Visit Was More Awkward. When A Person In Crescent Hill Made Her Go There. Well...Lets Just Say When She First Met Belenus And Gus The Two Were Wearing Expressions Like This O_O. They Never Tod Her Why They Was In A Way Shocked But She Just Shrugged It Off.

"No, Why?" Merrilee Replied Cheerfully And Glanced At All The Shops "I Love Navea! You Can Buy Anything Here!"

Akane Nodded And Awkwardly Looked Around "If The People Here Don't Eat You First..." She Muttered Quietly. "So...I Was Thinking After We See The Grand Bishop We Could Go Shopping, What Do You Think?"

Merrilee For The First Time Ever. Stopped Flying And Turned Around "Akane..." The Pink Haired Eidolon Began And Smiled "I'D LOVE THAT!" She Shouted Cheerfully And Hugged The White Haired Girl. To Which Akane Hugged Back.

"Lets Go See Mr. Belenus Right Now!" Merrilee Said And With That She Began Flying Toward The Direction Of The Church While Dragging A Screaming Akane Behind Her.

"MERRILEE! YOUR DISLOCATING MY ARM!" Akane's Voice Screamed

**Inside The Church**

* * *

><p>The Church Door's Slowly Opened As Akane Walked In While Holding Her Arm. Grand Bishop Belenus And Gus Turned Their Head's In Her Direction. "Akane! Erm...What Happen To You?" Gus Asked Awkwardly<p>

"Merrilee Flew And Dragged Me...Then Slammed Me Into The Door's When She Flew Too Fast" Was Akane's Reply

"Ahh...So That Was That Loud Noise Earlier"

The Grand Bishop Looked A Her "Akane, You Look Awfully Pale" Belenus Said With Concern Then After Those Words Akane Began Explaining Everything So Quickly He Could Not Understand A Word She Was Saying "Calm Down, And Tell Me Everything Slowly."

Akane Then Explained Everything That Happened At Cactakara Forest. Including That She And Alan Fixed The Soul Separator And That It's Beam Of Light Had No Effect On Her Nor Caroline.

After Listening To Her Story, The Grand Bishop Falls Silent. He Closed His Eyes For A Moment "After All You Have Through, Do You Still Wish To Separate Yourself From The Eidolon?" He Questioned

The Teen Was Stunned By The Question. Ever Since The Eidolon Appeared She Has Been Trying To Get Rid Of It. However She And Her Eidolon Has Been Through A Lot Together. It Had Truly Became Her Partner. "I Don't Know..." She Answered

"You And Your Eidolon Are Bound Together By Your Relationsip. And Thus, The Spirit Separator Cannot Sever The Power Of Gaia Within You. I Hope You Cherish Your Unusual Power, Learn To Embrace It And Use It To Better The World" Belenus Said "The Legends Tell Us That All We See On Terra Was Made Manfest Through The Cube Of Gaia" Akane Blinked At This. So The World Was Created By A Rubic Cube? "In Recent Eras, The Cube Has Lain Dormant In Some Hidden Corner Of The World. From Time To Time, It Releases Bursts Of Energy Which Leads To The Awakening Of Envoy's, Like Yourself." He Explained

_"Huh...Should Of Paid Attention In History Class..." _She Thought Then Belenus Continued "Perhaps It Is No Less Than Fate That's Brought You To Us. Akane. We Found Ourselves Reeling From The Loss Of A Important Ally. And You Appeared, As Though To Fill The Void. Your Connection To The Power Of Gaia Is Extremely Strong."

Akane Nodded Slowly. Trying To Wrap Her Head Around The Grand Bishop's Words. _"I'm So Confused" _She Thought.

"Now, Recent Events Have Brought The Cube Of Gaia Into Our Modem Ago. It Has Been Unearthed In A Dig At The Demarech Mines." Belenus Said "Unfortunately, Not Long After It Was Discovered, The Cube Of Gaia Fell Into The Hands Of Sinister Forces. To Put It To You Plainly." The Grand Bishop Looked Into The Teen's Eyes "The Church Needs Your Help. Akane"

"EHHHH?!" She Shook Her Head "Me?! But I'm Just A Regular Girl From A Fishing Town" She Said "I Can't Wake Up On Time For Work An-"

Gus Patted Her Shoulder. Making Her Look At Him "Come On, Quit Doubting Yourself. Think Of It As...Delivering Packages And You Are Fighting A Bunch Of Evil Packages That Are Trying To Take Over The World" Gus Encouraged

"Okay...I'll Try..." She Said With A Defeated Sigh. She's Stuck Being A Envoy Of Gaia So Why Not Use Her New Powers To Stop People Who Try To Rob Banks Or Something?

Belenus Nodded "Good. Good. Take This Letter To The Military Hill And Give It To Andre" Seeing That Akane Was About To Ask Who Andre Was. He Then Added "Commander Of The Templars. He'll Know What To Do"

"Hai! I'll Go Give It To Him Right Now" And With That She And Merrilee Left.

The Guard Officer Of Navea Turned To Belenus With A Sigh "Don't You Think You Should Tell Her Belenus? Gus Asked "If She's His Daughter Wouldn't She Have The Right To Know?"

The Grand Bishop Sighed "All Will Be Revealed When The Time Is Right" Was His Reply..

**Military Hall**

* * *

><p>"When Can We Go Shopping?" Merrilee Whined "I Just Saw A Cute Hat Back There!" The Pink Eidolon Complained Ever Since They Left Church About Shopping And It Seemed She Wasn't Just About To Stop Yet.<p>

Akane Sighed "We Can After We See..." She Looked At The Letter For The Person's Name "Andre! We Can After We See Andre" That Was When Akane Began Looking Around "But This Place Is So Huge! How Can We Find Him?"

Merrilee Sweat Dropped As Someone Began Shouting Commands To Other Soldiers "Maybe He's The Guy Whose Shouting At The Soldiers?" She Asked

This Made The White Haired Girl Look Up From The Letter The Grand Bishop Gave Her "Huh? That Was Easy" And With That They Began Going Up To Andre.

As Soon As She Got Close Enough To See His Face She Froze. Akane Stood. Stunned By The Forceful Man Before Her, Recalling Her Awakening As A Envoy Of Gaia In Her Dream, She Fought Alongside Him Against A Demon Legion. She Now Knew That Man Is Andre. Commander Of The Church' Templars, She Shook Her Head And Gave Him The Letter Nervously "Are You Mr. Andre?"

Andre Glances From The Letter, Then Back To Her, Then Back To The Letter, A Suspicious Look In His Eyes "Your Name Is Akane, Correct?"

"H-Hai! Yes Sir. It Is" She Answered Politely Then Nervously Introduced Herself. Although Andre's Demeanor Is Completely Different Than In Her Dream. His Voice Is Exactly The Same As She Remembered.

"Let's Not Waste Time On Pleasantries. Frankly, I Don't Think Much Of You 'Envoys Of Gaia'." Andre Said Then He Paused. Casting A Piercing Gaze At Merrilee "I Don't Know How You Managed To Gain The Grand Bishop's Trust. He's Asking Me To Break My Principles By Teaching You How To Wield A Second Weapon. And Even Arranged For You To Go On Missions Under My Command Those Are Templar Matters. Not Children's Games"

Akane Raised A Brow As Andre Continued "However...I Cannot Disobey An Order From The Grand Bishop, So Listen Up. Because I Won't Repeat Myself. Battle Is Not Funny. War Is Not A Game. If You Take It Lightly. You're Going To Get Hurt Or Worse. If You Think Your Up To It. Choose A Weapon And Show Me What You Can Do."

People Came Up To Her. Each With Different Weapons. Akane Blinked And Looked For One That Sparked Her Interest. Then She Found One. It Looked Like A Regular Book But It Had Spells Inside It. Seeing That She Had Magic Powers Anyway Akane Picked Up The Book "This One" She Said. Andre Then Nodded.

**Later...**

* * *

><p>After She Picked A Secondary Weapon. Andre Gave Her A Crash Course In Its Use. He May Not Be A Fan Of Her Choice. <strong>( Anywhere It Says Her Or She Is Actually You In The Game So In The Game It Would Say He May Not Be A Fan Of Your Choice. Not Her Choice. o.o ) <strong>But Andre Did Seem Mildly Impressed In How Quick Quickly She Mastered The Basics. Since She Has Recently Experienced Different Battles With Eidolons. She Has A Solid Foundation For Her Combat Skills. Under Andre's Instruction. She Learned The Basics Of Her Newly-Chosen Weapon Quickly.

By The Time Akane Had Finished Training And Trying Out Her New Weapon It Was Dark. "Oh Great...It's Night..."She Muttered Under Her Breath.

Andre Nodded "Best To Rest Now Unless You Get Yourself On A Sugar Rush" He Said And Began Walking Away When Akane Called For Him.

"Wait!" She Shouted And When He Turned Around She Smiled Awkwardly "I-I Don't Have A Place To Stay..."

The Brunette Raised A Brow And Pointed To The Right "Ask Analisa. The Blacksmith You've Met Earlier. If She Has A Guestroom At Her Place To Stay At" And With That He Continued To Walk Away.

"Okay...Um See You Tomorrow Andre Onii-Chan!" She Said Politely And Turned Around To Face Her Eidolon Whom Was Sleeping By The Fountain "Merrilee Wake Up! I Thought Eidolons Didn't Sleep"

Merrilee Yawned And Gave Her A Dull Look "We Do When We're Bored" Merrilee Said In A Bored Tone. A Eye Brow Raised.

Akane Rolled Her Eyes "Look, I'm Sorry We Couldn't Go Shopping But I Didn't Expect Andre Onii-Chan To Make Me Train All Day But Hey! There's Always Tomorrow!" She Said With A Smile.

Merrilee Sighed "Okay, Now Lets Go See Analisa" She Said And Walked Instead Of Flying.

Akane Stared At Her "Wow, You Really Are Tired"

"No! I Am Bored!"

"Whatever You Say..."

The Duo Walked To Analisa's And As They Got Half Way There Movement Caught Merrilee's Attention "Huh! Whose There?!" She Questioned And Pointed Her Staff.

The White Haired Teen Stared At The Eidolon "Come On Merrilee, There's No One-" She Was Interrupted When The Sound Of A Trash Can Being Knock Over Was Heard "-Here..." Akane Brought Out Her Two Swords And Looked Around.

They Then Heard A Noise Behind Them And Quickly Turned Around To See A Girl With Short Black Hair And Green Eyes. She Wore A Black Dress That Went To Her Knees And Dark Grey Slip On Shoes. The Mysterious Girl Had A Weapon Strapped Behind Her Back But Neither Akane Or Merrilee Could Make Out What It Was.

The Seventeen Year Old Girl Put Down Her Two Swords "Oh Gomenasai!" Akane Said With A Polite Bow Then Noticed The Scars On The Girl's Knees As Well As The Dirt On Her Dress "Are You Okay?"

The Girl's Expression Then Became Deadly And Cautious "Watashi Wa Genki Desu!" She Snapped.

Akane Blinked And Held Out Her Hand "My Name Is Akane" She Then Pointed At The Eidolon Now Flying Beside "And That's Merrilee" Akane Then Put Her Attention On The Mysterious Girl "What's Your Name?"

The Girl Stared At Akane's Hand With A Dull Look Before Shaking It "Hiyami" She Replied Coldly.

"Nice To Meet You Hiyami" Akabe Said Cheerfully

"Akane! Is That You?!" Analisa's Sleepy Voice Sounded Thus Making The Seventeen Year Old Turn Around.

"Uh Yeah! I Was Just Talking To Hi-" Akane Looked Behind To See That Hiyami Was Gone "-Yami...?" She Glanced Around As Analisa Appeared And Was Walking Toward Her _"I Wonder Where She Went..." _

Analisa Rubbed Her Eyes And Yawned "Why Did You Come Here Akane?"

This Brought The Teen Back To Reality "Huh? Oh! Um You See I Need A Place To Stay Until I Can Get One Of My Own And Andre Suggested Your House So..." Akane Looked Down At Her Feet Awkwardly.

The Pink Haired Blacksmith Sighed "Okay...Come On..."

"Your Letting Me Stay Here?!"

"Sure...Why Not...? Just Promise Me You'll Get Your Own House Soon..."

"Okay, I Promise Analisa Onee-Chan!"

And With That The Two Along With Merrilee Began Their Way To The House. Unaware A Pair Of Green Eyes Were Watching Them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Done! Yes! Also I'm Sorry If It's Bad But To Be Honest I Haven't Slept Since Yesterday...So...Yeah...-Falls Asleep On Desk- <strong>

**Hiyami Is A Mixture Of Hikrai And Yami. Hikrai Meaning Light. Yami Meaning Darkness. Although Hiyami Is Not Part Of The Plot She Does Play A Important Role. **

**Watashi Wa Genki Desu!: I'm Fine!**


	4. Chapter 4: Demarech Mines part 1

Akane ran as fast as she could. any minute that psycho could catch up to her. what she was running from? to be honest, the white haired girl had no idea what she was running from but she just had that feeling in the back of her mind that said 'RUN!'

Where she was at is a different story, all she knew was that the place had walls made of grey colored bricks and glass stain windows were to her left. now any other time she would open a window and fly out of them but for some reason she could not fly nor could she summon any Eidolons or use her powers so the only option she had on the list was to run,

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that there was two halls. one going straight and the other going right. hearing footsteps getting louder behind her. Akane quickly ran down the hall to the right which much to her dismay, was an dead end. the seventeen year old girl would of turn around and go down the other hall but the hall she was currently stuck in was blocked by the knight in black armor from her dreams,

_"CRAP!" _she screamed in her head, if she couldn't use her powers, how the heck is she going to get him out of her way?! Akane then gotten a idea. quickly, she began looking in her backpack to find...a chocolate heart, Akane's eye twitched _"Oh yeah...that's gonna help me a LOT ._." _the white haired teen thought sarcastically before noticing the knight in black armor was getting closer,

That was when a random thought came to mind "TASTE THE CHOCOLATE RAINBOW!" and with that she threw the chocolate heart Moon Tiara Action style...she managed to hit him in the eye but sadly it did not kill him as expected, Akane sweat dropped and took a step backwards _"So there really is no such thing as death by chocolate..." _** To know what Moon Tiara Action is watch the video above **

He looked at her with a questioning expression on his face "Seriously? out of all the freaking things you could have hit me with and you'd chose a chocolate heart?!" he said with a raised brow,

"I WAS BEING POETIC"

This made the knight in black armor question her smarts "How the hell did you ruin my plans?!" Akane shrugged and he shook his head "No wonder the Church is losing the war..."

Akane laughed nervously and began searching for a secret passage or hoping that there is a secret passage due to the fact the man standing in front of her had a fire ball in his hand and was ready to kill her with it however just when she thought she found one he launched the fire balll at her, and Akane could only stare like a deer in headlights as it came at her.

* * *

><p>"GAHHH!" Akane bolted upright in the bed she was sleeping in and looked around, Merrilee poked her with a concern look,<p>

"Are you okay Master?" Merrilee asked in a concerned tone,

Akane sweat dropped at being call 'Master' "Yeah, I just had a bad dream and you do know you don't have to call me master right?" the white haired teen said. blinking,

"I know, I only said that because it annoys you" Merrilee then began jumping up and down "Can we go shopping now?! please please please!" the pink haired Eidolon kept repeating herself until Akane finally said 'Yes' which caused the Eidolon to gave the seventeen year old girl a bone crushing hug,

"Can't breathe...room...getting dark..." Upon hearing that Merrilee quickly let Akane go and laughed nervously, "Sorry!" she apologized with a anime sweat drop.

"Just let me get dress and I'll take you shopping" Akane said and quickly Merrilee left the room, _"...She really wants to go shopping doesn't she?" _Akane paled and looked into her bag, wondering how much gold and silver she had.

"Fifty gold and one thousand silver.." she muttered and sighed in relief, besides how much can one Eidolon buy? though for some reason unlike the last few times...she couldn't remember the dream she had.

* * *

><p>Once fully dressed. Akane walked down to the stairs to be greeted by not only her Eidolon but also Analisa, she blinked. did Merrilee break something again or did they finally find her a house that wasn't expensive? "Hi?" the white haired girl said confusedly then looked at Merrilee "What did you break now?"<p>

Merrilee laughed nervously "I didn't break anything" the pink haired Eidolon exclaimed with her hands raised in defense as she pouted,

"Actually...this came in the mail for you." Analisa said and handed her a letter that had her name on it. Akane raised a brow and took the letter.

"Arigato" Akane thanked before opening the letter. she read'd it and blinked "Andre onii-chan wants to see me?" she tilted her head "I've been waking up on time for training and I pay attention to what he tells me to do so why would he want to see me?" the white haired teen questioned Analisa whom shrugged.

Akane sighed, she really didn't want to get into another argument with Andre like yesterday when he told her to go fight a lion like creature which she refused to do due to the fact she didn't have it in her to kill the poor thing which resulted in Andre scolding her and that soon became an argument. weirdest thing of all was he said that she was as stubborn as her father and when she asked what was he talking about he just stormed off without a word,

"Akane?" Merrilee said. making the white haired girl look at her Eidolon. "Can we go see Andre AFTER we go shopping? Please?"

The seventeen year old girl nodded "Yeah...I'm not really going rush over there just to get into a argument with him so..." she shrugged and fixed her bag's strap before opening the door "Lets go shopping!"

"And hopefully buy you more clothes so you don't only have three sets of clothes!"

"Seriously? ._. I spend all my money on you so of course I only have three sets of clothes -_-"

"Still.."

**Hours later...**

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing a short skirt Merrilee! do you know how many perverts are in this world?!"<p>

"But this outfit would look so cute on you!"

"Fine but is there anything to block people from looking up it?"

"Err..." Merrilee looked around before spotting a pair of white tights for sell "Excuse me ma'am how much are these?"

The merchant looked at her "Their twenty eight silver" she replied. the pink haired Eidolon smiled and gave her the silver then came up to Akane "Here ya go! Now lets go back to Analisa's house and see what it looks like!"

**A few minutes later after many protests from Akane...O_O**

* * *

><p>Akane looked at her new outfit Its the Magical Girl outfit she then put her hair in a bun which Merrilee flew by and undid. the white haired girl looked at her Eidolon in question as Merrilee put the hair clip in Akane's bag.<p>

Merrilee shook her head "Your hair looks better when its not in the bun" Merrilee stated then took a bite of an apple "Besides a bun wouldn't look all that great with that outfit"

"But Merrilee...I really don't wanna go see Andre in this..." Akane said awkwardly as she walked into the military hall, earning stares from many soldiers in the hall. making her feel even more awkward, _"Great...another reason for Andre to scold me..." _she thought. wishing she had different clothes,

She then heard a voice shout "Akane!" making the seventeen year old girl pale, she slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"H-Hi Andre onii-chan" The white haired girl said nervously,

Andre raised his hand to show the piece of paper that he was holding "Do you know what this is?" he said

"Uhh.." Akane tilted her head in confusion before squinting her eyes to read it which sadly barely worked seeing that the letters were very small "Someone's hiring me for a job?"

Andre sighed "Belenus wants me to make you fill this out to become a official member of the military" Andre explained as if he was talking to five year old.

She paled even more "E-Eh?" this confused her, the Grand Bishop wants her to become a member of the military? she thought she was only a patrol officer like Gus, "H-He wants me to be a member of the military?"

He nodded

"Why?"

The brunette sighed, seeing that he was having no luck with the teenage girl "Just fill this out" he said harshly and walked away. leaving the Envoy and Eidolon puzzled looks,

Once brought back to reality, she then shouted "H-Hai!" the white haired girl sighed then walked over to the fountain then sat down by it. "Is it just me or is everyone acting like their hiding some kind of secret?" Akane asked her Eidolon who decided to sit next to her.

Merrilee nodded "They do act rather strange sometimes.." the pink haired Eidolon said as she tapped her chin, she glanced at her Envoy before making a pencil appear in her hand "Here ya go!"

"Arigato" Akane thanked and put the pencil in her right hand then began reading, she filled in every question but one made her stop in her tracks. "What is your family's history?" the white haired girl muttered "Um...should I put that my adopted parents are a chief and cook?" she asked as she glanced from the piece of paper and looked at her Eidolon "Because my adopted family don't really have any long line of chiefs or anything like that"

"Umm..." Merrilee scratched the back of her back nervously "Well...umm...Eidolons don't have a family history so I honestly don't know what to tell you..."Merrilee explained to her Envoy,

Nodding, Akane just put a question mark on the question. afterwards she got up and stretched. she smiled "Okay! Now lets give this to Andre onii-chan and start training" the white haired girl said as she began walking away with her Eidolon by her side.

The pink haired Eidolon blinked "Akane, Why are you nice to Andre even though hes mean to you sometimes?" Merrilee asked

Akane glanced at Merrilee "Because Sheila always told me to treat others kindly no matter what, so I'm being nice to Andre and I call him onii-chan because it means that I respect him and see him as a older brother" Akane explained. Merrilee nodded. trying to wrap her head around her Envoy's words, Akane looked around the military hall until she spotted Andre,

The white haired girl would of walked up to the brunette, however seeing that he was talking to someone she decided to wait until he and the random person got done talking to each other therefore meaning she sat down somewhere.

Besides eavesdropping or interrupting someone's conversation would be rude.

* * *

><p>"So your telling me he attacked your village?" Andre asked the girl in front of him. his eyes narrowed down at her and his brow furrowed.<p>

"Yes" Hiyami said in a emotionless tone "Yes. I'm pretty sure it was the man your after"

"Hmm" the brunette crossed his arms and began thinking "And your name is Hiyami? Correct?"

Hiyami nodded "Plus...I'm pretty sure I've met his daughter last week" the black haired girl said, a suspicious look gleaming in her emerald colored eyes. "My parents told me about him since they used to live in Navea. They told me that he had a daughter whom had to be given away after he disappeared."

Andre nodded at that "It is all true but if what you said is not a lie then I plan to tell the Grand Bishop to not to tell her who her parents are." he said and was about to turn around and leave when Hiyami spoke up.

"That's just it. you should tell her because if you don't disastrous things will be the result" she said, her tone still emotionless.

The brunette raised a brow "Listen! if she doesn't know that she's his daughter then nothing bad will happ-" he turned around only to find out that the girl he was once talking too had disappeared "What?" he looked around, it almost seemed as if she disappeared from sight.

"Andre onii-chan?" A voice said, making him turn around only to see Akane looking at him confusedly,

"Did you fill out the forum?"

Akane nodded then handed him the piece of paper. he then began read however the answer to one question made him raise a brow "You don't know your family's history?" he asked as he stared at her suspiciously,

Akane bit her lip "Well you see...I was adopted and my adoptive family in Port Skandia didn't really have a family history line of chiefs. bakers. garrison members and such. and since I don't know who my biological parents are I do not know what my family history is." the white haired girl explained to the Templar Commander then smiled nervously.

Andre raised a brow "Hm" he looked at Akane then looked at the piece of paper then back to Akane. sighing. he said "Grand Bishop Belenus told me to tell you that once your finished filling the forum out to go see him"

The white haired girl blinked then nodded "Okay. I'll go see him right now " Akane said and turned around "See you later onii-chan!" and with that left with Merrilee right beside her.

The Templar Commander watched Akane as she left. still pondering over what the girl from earlier had said. if disastrous things will happen if no one tells Akane who their parents are...then how is he and the Church going to tell her?

**Inside Navea's Church**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me Belenus?" Akane asked as she walked to where the Grand Bishop sat in his chair, Merrilee by her side.<p>

Grand Bishop Belenus nodded "Akane. there's recently been a lot of disturbances in Demarech Mines" Belenus explained "And there's also been reports that the person whose causing these disturbances is a knight in black armor"

_"A knight in black armor?" _Akane wondered. remembering her dream where she fought against a knight in black armor. Akane shook her head then finally replied "Okay...um...do you want me to go investigate the disturbances and the black knight sightings then?"

Grand Bishop Belenus once again nodded "Yes and you will be working with an Templar. Victoria is her name, and she is the leader of the team that's investigating the case" he said "However the disturbances in Demarech Mines are not the only reason why we're investigating"

"It isn't?"

He shook his head "No. because it seemed that the knight behind it all calls himself the 'Shadow Knight' and it would appear that he has kidnapped a resident of Demarech Mines as well as a miner. a doctor and his assistant." Belenus stated.

Akane's eyes widen"Dang" was all she could say "Anything else I need to know about him?"

Gus looked at Belenus. as if he was trying to tell the Grand Bishop to say something else. "No. that is all we know about him" Belenus said. making the guard officer of Navea facepalm.

"Okay but uh...where is Demarech Mines?" the white haired girl asked

"It's north and to the east" Gus replied

"Got it!" Akane said in a determined tone and ran out of the Church without an second thought. if this 'Shadow Knight' guy is the same person from her dreams then she must investigate because if the war against the demon legion takes place in reality then terrible things will happened. but how is it even possible for such a event to happen? that is the true mystery,

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 DONE! YES! Sorry that it took so long to finish but I promise I'll try to keep up to date with all of my stories as for why this is part 1 is because I'm planning something very special however Hiyami will not appear again until a few chapters later since there's gonna a chapter about her and what happened to her village. <strong>

**So looks like we're at the point of the story where things get serious ^-^ I can't wait to write the next chapter now ^o^**


End file.
